


A Little Frottage Between Friends

by Francowitch



Series: SF Summer Challenge [1]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Trying to find some time to just be together is getting harder and harder with the approaching battles.





	A Little Frottage Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Im so late posting this up... but here is the first for the SF Summer Challenge... I will be making this into a series so they are easily found together! 
> 
> Welcome to Day 1: Sunday, June 30th - Slice of Life (Sleipnir)
> 
> A little language note: ty che, blyad? = What the Fuck?
> 
> Thank you going out to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for going over this for me... you are awesome!

##  A Little Frottage Between Friends

“How the hell did you manage to find vodka in the middle of space?” Abel laughed taking the bottle from Cain’s fingers. 

Cain chuckled, “Oh Ethan, never underestimate the determination of a Russian.”

Abel snorted.

Cain took back the bottle taking a long sip before handing it back, “This is nice.”

Abel leaned against Cain’s shoulder, “Hmm, I wish we could do this more often, Alexei.”

Cain smiled hearing his name on Abel’s lips, “I will make sure to steal more of Cook’s stash then.”

“This is Cook’s stash?” Abel sat straight, “Shit, what if he finds out?”

“Don’t worry, I have an in.”

“I don’t think we can call Deimos an ‘in’.” Abel shook his head.

Cain pulled Abel onto his lap, “Trust me, Deimos is much more talented than you give him credit for.”

“Is that so?” 

“It is,” Cain kissed Abel just below his ear, “Can we stop talking about other men? I want to do dirty things with you before we get called for something.”

Abel’s lips parted, the smallest huff of air coming from him. Cain grinned as he sucked a mark along Abel’s neck, it would be worth the rant that would happen once he saw it. Cain groaned as Abel shifted his position to grind against him, his groin feeling tight as his cock pressed against the fabric. 

“ _ Alexei, _ ” Abel whimpered, his fingers carding through Cain’s hair.

“Hmm?”

“We should head back to our quarters,” Abel spoke, his voice warbling. 

Cain chuckled pressing his palm against Abel’s crotch making the navigator moan. “Are you sure you want to walk through the ship sporting this?”

Abel panted, “But we’re in the cargo bay, anyone could--  _ hnnngh. _ ”

Cain’s hand slipped inside Abel’s pants, pulling out his engorged cock. “I think that this wants something else.”

Abel’s fingers dug into Cain’s shoulders, his body betraying him as he began to thrust into Cain’s hand.

“Such a naughty boy,” Cain teased, “taking your pleasure without seeing to your master’s needs.”

Abel fumbled at Cain’s clothing, his fingers shaking as he tried to get his cock out, garnering a laugh from the fighter. 

“Let me get that for you,” Cain spoke removing his hand from Abel long enough to pull himself out. Cain then wrapped his and around both of their cocks, the precum making them slick, allowing his hand to glide smoothly.

Abel bowed his head until he was pressing his forehead against Cain’s shoulder, his breath coming out in short gasps. Abel stroked them together at a steady pace enjoying the soft moans that came from his navigator. Cain could hear one other sound, a shuffling that could be missed if you were otherwise occupied. Cain looked up to see a familiar face peeking from around one of the freight containers. Cain threw his head back winking at Deimos before opening his mouth to let out a low moan. 

“Alexei?” Abel looked to Cain in confusion.

Cain grinned, glancing at Deimos quickly before looking to Abel, “Feels good, we should hurry if you don’t want to be caught.”

Abel let out a whimper, his cock twitching in Cain’s hand.

“Like that idea,” Cain whispered in Abel’s ear, his eyes on Deimos. “Like the idea of having someone watching? Knowing they are getting off on the sounds you are making, their cock getting hard as they watch you writhe on my lap like the cockslut you are?”

Abel shook, a small sound escaping his lips though too soft to hear clearly.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Cain nipped Abel’s neck. 

“Yes...”

“Yes what?” Cain teased.

“Yes,” Abel gasped, “I like having someone watch.”

“For…” Cain prompted.

“F-f-for the cockslut I am.” Abel cried, his hips jerking against Cain’s hand, frantically trying to get off. “P-p-please… I need…”

Cain moaned again, “I love hearing you beg, let it all out Ethan, give our visitor a show.”

“Our-- oh  _ fuck--”  _ Abel cried out his back arching as he came, covering Cain’s hands and spilling over onto his exposed abdomen.

Cain sighed, pumping them a few more times until both cocks stopped releasing fluids. “That felt good, it’s been too long.”

Abel leaned his head against Cain’s shoulder humming softly. 

“Let’s get cleaned up and head back to the barracks, I’m not done with you yet.” Cain ordered making Abel shiver and move from his lap. 

They were nearly finished cleaning themselves off when Abel looked up to Cain, “Wait, you said ‘our visitor’, who--”

Abel turned in the direction Cain looked and flushed a brilliant shade of red as he saw Deimos come out from the shadows. His clothing rumpled at the front giving away what he had been up to moments earlier. Deimos ducked his head, stepping forward to Cain before kneeling down and whispering something in his ear. 

“ _ ty che, blyad?”  _ Cain cursed practically spitting on the floor.

“What is it?” Abel asked.

“I need to go,” Cain grumbled, “meet me back in the barracks, go with Deimos. I will be fast.”

Abel nodded, “Okay, don’t be long then.”

Cain smirked, “Miss me already?”

Abel flushed once more, the pink reaching the tips of his ears before he shook his head and took off towards their quarters. Cain looked to Deimos handing him the blanket and remains of their impromptu picnic.

“Make sure that nothing happens to him.”

Deimos nodded his hair covering half of his face before walking after the departed Abel who they could see was now waiting at the doorway. Cain watched for a moment until they met up and left the hanger before squaring his shoulders to go deal with that blasted Cook who had summoned him. Later he would have to play with his pet, perhaps he would even invite the stray to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
